Help! Were stuck in a cabin
by sakura bunny
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP Mimi and Matt go to snowboading camp and an avalanche happens to just keep them in there cabins. Will they fall in love or will they end up killing each other.
1. AVALANCHE!

HELP! Were stuck in a Cabin!  
  
*~Mimi*~  
"DADDY! This place looks stupid! I wanna go home!" She screamed as they pushed her into a cabin number 27. "now It'll be fun.I hear you get to share a cabin who someone!" her Father said cheerfully. "well.If you say it's ok.I'll stay." just then a drop of melted snow fell on her head. "I HATE THIS PLACE!!!"  
  
*~ Matt*~  
  
"That's your cabin right there." Matt's dad said pointing to one. His dad was about to pick up one of his bags when Matt grabbed it, "It's ok dad. got every thing under control." he walked into the cabin muttering to himself about snowboard camp is for beginners.  
  
~* the cabin*~  
  
Mimi blinked when she saw Matt walk into the door. 'Great.I get to share my room with a filthy boy.' she thought. Even though she wanted to strangle him she wanted to be nice since she would be sharing the cabin with him.  
  
"Hello." she said as cheery as possible.  
  
He blinked a couple times and yelled, "A GIRL!"  
  
"Yeah I'm a girl what's it to ya!" She snapped, and put a hand on her hip.  
  
"You must be in the wrong cabin!" He said as he threw his bags on a bed.  
  
"Nope! See!" she handed him a piece of paper that said her cabin number, "I TOLD you that I'm in this cabin. YOU must have the wrong cabin!"  
  
"No I don't see!" He handed her a paper that said his cabin number.  
  
"So that means.WERE GONNA SHARE THIS CABIN!" They both screamed.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TRY ANYTHING!" Mimi screamed and flicked his nose.  
  
"LIKE I WANT TO!" He protested, pulling her head band off of her head.  
  
"OF COURSE YOU WANNA TRY SOMETHING!!! I'm beautiful." she grabbed he head band and put it back on her head and fluffed her hair.  
  
"SO NOW YOU WANT ME TO TRY SOMETHING!?!"  
  
"NO BAKA!"  
  
"I'M NOT A BAKA!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
-20 minutes later-  
  
"ARE TO!"  
  
"ARE NOT!!!"  
  
"ARE TO!!!!!!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What's going on here!!" screamed the instructor.  
  
"Nothing!" They both said at the same time.  
  
She pushed her glasses up a bit so they weren't on the tip of her nose and walked away. "Wew." she wiped her forehead. "Everyone to the slops for instructions. Thank You."  
  
~*The slops*~  
  
"Alright everyone gather with your cabin buddies!" (A/N like Mimi And Matt are a cabin buddy) Matt and Mimi looked at each other and Matt snorted.  
  
"Alright here is what we have to do! You and your buddy must hold hands and snowboard down the hill whoever makes it to the bottom of the hill first will get to stay in their cabin instead of doing lunch and dinner duty."  
  
"Just follow me and we'll win." he said his azure eyes staring at Mimi. "hmph.fine!" They both got on their snowboards and surprisingly held hands.  
  
"Ready Set." the instructor raised her hand, "Go!" her hand went down and everyone fell face first of on their backs in the snow accept Matt and Mimi (May I add that Matt was snowboarding since he was like 4..) "Hey Were Wining! your really good!" she commented trying to at least be on his good side since they are gonna be in the same cabin for 2 weeks. "Whatever." He said coolly.  
  
They reached the bottom and immediately let go of each others hands. "Matt! I knew you'd win again this year and it's your first time snowboarding with a girl. And as for the rest of you.Lunch duty." Everyone groaned except Mimi and Matt. "Have fun in your cabins!" the Instructor said and walked away.  
  
~*Cabin*~  
  
"So your names Matt." Mimi said softly laying down on her bed. "yeah."  
  
"Well.my names Mimi!" she said cheery.  
  
"Whatever. your a newbie at snowboarding right?" he said rather cold.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"oh great.a newbie."  
  
"HEY! I'm still a person here!"  
  
She grew angry but she noticed, he fell asleep. "Oh perfect timing to sleep!" she yelled.  
  
"All snowboarders please evacuate to the town thank you." Mimi's eyes widened as she seen a bunch of snow heading their way. "An avalanche. MATT WAKE UP!" she shook him a few times but he wouldn't wake up. When she head the noise of snow crashing on to the window she yelped and Embraced onto Matt's waist. "Mimi.what are you doing, and why are there no lights?" She looked up and saw azure eyes look at her, "Matt there was an avalanche!" she screamed.  
  
~!*~!*~!*  
  
okward eh? I know ppl WOULDN'T JUST LET A BOY AND GIRL IN THE SAME CABIN! But it's my fic so go on yell @ me kil me I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! 


	2. NEVER! I MEAN NEVER CALL ME A WHORE!

HELP! Were stuck in a Cabin! I know I confused you there like matt's 15 and Mimi's 14 ~!*~!*~!*  
When she herd the noise of snow crashing on to the window she yelped and Embraced onto Matt's waist. "Mimi.what are you doing, and why are there no lights?" She looked up and saw azure eyes look at her, "Matt there was an avalanche!" she screamed.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT! You just wanna hold me like all those fan girls at school!" he pulled her away and opened the door. "SEE I TOLD YOU THAT THERE WAS NO- AH!" He slammed the door quickly.  
  
"Now.since were trapped in this newly found hell I want you to no something." she whispered, "WE HAVE TO AT LEAST GET ALONG OTHER WISE WE'LL BOTH BE EATING EACH OTHER ALIVE!!!"  
  
He sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "fine, just as long as you don't go psycho woman on me."  
  
She smacked him, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PHYICO!"  
  
He rubbed his cheek looked angry 'what is a good way to get back at her.ah I know.' he smiled slightly. He grabbed her and kissed her. 'WHAT IS HE DOING! AH THIS IS.at actually feels kinda.good.WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MIMI!' She thought.  
  
She kicked him and he let go, and she backed away in a corner. "HA! TAKE THAT! THE LOWEST!" He screamed. "You hentai! How could you do that to me!" a smile formed on his lips, "Oh I just wanted to back at you for smacking my beautiful face!" her face then turned serous.  
  
"I can't even tell if it's night." she whispered  
  
"Yeah." he replied softly  
  
"Matt.do you think were gonna die here." she questioned.  
  
"You know what. I don't really know."  
  
She got up and took her radio out of her bag and tried to listen to music,  
  
"Don't even bother trying...it isn't gonna work." He said turning his head. She kept on trying make it work. She growled and threw the radio at the wall. "TAKE THAT YOU STIUPID RADIO!" She screamed.  
  
"Calm down!" he said rather annoyed.  
  
"MAKE ME Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-talk-to-a-newbie!" she challenged.  
  
"SHUT UP PREP!" he screamed at her now furious.  
  
"A PREP! YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DUMB BLOND!" She yelled back.  
He grabbed her arms and violently shock her, "SHUT UP WHORE!" Tears welled up in her eyes and she slapped him hard.  
  
"NEVER! I MEAN NEVER CALL ME A WHORE!" she screamed  
  
'wow. where did that strength come from..' He thought but he shrugged it off.  
  
~!*~!*~!*  
  
There are acting like such babies!  
  
DSB: hell yeah. he called her a whore she called him a dumb blond.what next there making out on the floor!?!  
  
SB: yeah I know! 


	3. I'm sorry

Help! Were Stuck in a Cabin!  
  
Mimi: HOW COME HE CALLED ME A WHORE IN THE LAST CHAPPER!!!  
  
Matt: because it was in the script.  
  
DSB: yay someone read my script!  
  
SB: ur script is lame..  
  
DSB: I'm ur evil twin! U CAN'T DO BETTER!!!  
  
SB: whatever..  
  
KBS: HI!!!!  
  
SB: I'm glade u made it Kawaii Sakura Bunny!  
  
KSB: When ever there's a Mimato, I'll be there!* walks away to a ice cream stand and comes back eating a strawberry ice cream* mmmmm....strawberry...  
  
DSB: u little baby! *anime vain pops out of head* I WANTED ONE 2!!!  
  
KSB: *continues eating ice cream*  
  
*DSB continues to yell at KSB*  
  
SB: ..........Dark shut up! ~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
They were very quiet for the next 3 hours; Matt was staring up at the ceiling, and Mimi was drawing pictures of Matt getting stabbed by a samurai.  
  
(A/N this part may confuse u but he's aurguing with himself ok just wanted to make that clear)  
  
M: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!  
  
MC: did so...  
  
M: DID NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MC: so you didn't call her a whore..  
  
M: NO! uh.wait...yeah I did...  
  
MC: so you did something wrong NOW SAY SORRY!!!  
  
M: no..  
  
MC: so I see.your TOO scared that she's rip your head off as soon as you start to say sorry!!! HAHA!!!  
  
M: I'M NOT SCARED! I'LL PROVE IT TOO!  
  
MC: fine..  
  
Matt turned his head and watched her draw.  
  
"Mimi.I'm sorry"  
  
Or that's what he would have said if he didn't say:  
  
"You suck at drawing!"  
  
she looked up with fire in her eyes. "LIKE YOU CAN DO BETTER!!!"  
  
"actually.I can" he grabbed her pencil and paper and began to draw Mimi standing in a flowered field, and He wrote I'm sorry Mimi please forgive me. He handed the paper and pencil back to her and laid back down his back facing towards Mimi.  
  
Mimi studied the picture, and noticed the small printed words up in the far right hand corner 'I'm sorry Mimi please forgive me? What's that supposed to mean, is he trying to say sorry..'  
  
Mimi tapped Matt's shoulder gently. He turned around their eyes meeting.  
  
"Mimi.I'm sorry." he said  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
DSB: BAWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliffhanger!!!  
  
SB: that was my line..  
  
KSB:*finishes ice cream* that was simply KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Mimi: I wonder what happenes next?  
  
Matt: read the script and find out yourself..  
  
Mimi: reading is 4 babies!  
  
DSB: *puts gum In Mimi's hair and slams Matt and Mimi's heads together* HAHAHA!!! Ur stuck together!!!  
  
Matt & Mimi: AHHH!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!!  
  
SB: Dark!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DSB: what??? 


	4. The make up!

Help! Were stuck in a Cabin  
  
Disclaimer*~ I'm not gonna say it!  
  
KSB: *taunts me with chocolate*  
  
OK! I don't own Digimon!*grabs the chocolate bar and starts eating it*  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
KSB: I love these chappies so far!  
  
DSB: *is in room drawing out plans to kill KSB & SB*  
  
SB: where's Dark???  
  
KSB: probably in her room plotting what to kill us with.  
  
SB: yeah your right!  
  
DSB: *comes out of the room with a knife in one hand and a BIG rock in the other* Now witch one of u idiots want to be killed with a rock?  
  
KSB & SB: *blank stare*  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
"Mimi, I'm sorry." He said. She blinked a couple times,  
  
"Pardon." She said back.  
  
"Said I was sorry. I just realized that I was acting like a 3 year old with a bad attitude," He said holding out his hand "From now on let's try to act more mature."  
  
She squeezed his hand a little bit. "Kay!" she said and let go of his hand, and laid back down on her bed her back facing him.  
  
~!*~!*~!*At the town police station~!*~!*~!*  
  
"Okay all together we should have 400, we only have 398 people here!" the instructor told the owner of the snowboarding camp.  
  
The man rubbed his chin, "Ok.we should start calling off names!"  
  
There were down to the last four.  
  
"Tai Kamiya."  
  
"here!"  
  
"Sora Takenouchi"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Matt Ishida"  
  
the room was silent.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa"  
  
Yet again the room was silent.  
  
"Those were the two who won the little contest we had and were able to stay in there cabin." The Instructor said.  
  
"This is bad" Sora said worriedly.  
  
"Poor Mimi, Matt has this thing for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sora said quietly.  
  
~!*~!*~!*Back At the Cabin*~!*~!*~  
  
It was night and they were all ready to go to sleep; Mimi was brushing her hair, while Matt was trying to get the gel out of his hair for the night.  
  
She laid on her bed, "Good night Matt." She whispered.  
  
He laid on his bed, "Night Mimi." He replied.  
  
After awhile Mimi tried to sleep but couldn't 'It's time for the Matt I'm scared trick' She sat up and walked right next his bed. Matt opened his eyes,  
  
"Need anything?" He said softly.  
  
"Well..I'm kinda scared and-."  
  
He grabbed her waist and pulled her down on his bed. "I had a funny feeling you'd say something like that"  
  
"So it's ok that I sleep by you for tonight?" she said curiously.  
  
"Yeah" he said  
  
"Thanks Matt.." She smiled and blushed a bit for he was still holding onto her waist.  
  
He noticed that was still holing onto her and blushed like mad.  
  
So they laid down and went to sleep.  
  
~!~*!~*!~*!~!*~!*~!*~!*~  
  
KSB: KAWAII!!!!!  
  
SB: Truly adorable!  
  
DSB: it's truly gonna make me barf!  
  
Mimi: we finally are gonna get along.and the best part is that *luv sick sigh* Matt was hanging onto me..  
  
Matt: *blush* ahem.. Well tune in for chapter 5!  
  
Mimi: here we'll show u the preview!  
  
~!* the next chaper on Help! Were stuck in a cabin!*!~  
  
Matt: Hey peeps! On the next chapter things start getting romantic between me and u no who!  
  
Mimi: And that's not all! The Instructor forgot our cabin number and were it is at! So now we could die here!  
  
Matt: don't worry Mimi. They'll find us for sure!  
  
Mimi: I sure hope so Matt!  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!~*!~*! 


	5. a make out sene well sort of

Help! Were stuck in a Cabin  
  
Disclaimer*~ I'm not gonna say it!  
  
KSB: *taunts me with chocolate*  
  
OK! I don't own Digimon!*grabs the chocolate bar and starts eating it*  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
SB: wow! That was plain kawaii in the last chappie!  
  
KSB: Yes very much!  
  
DSB: whatever!!!  
  
Mimi: I hope we get to kiss soon!  
  
Matt: *blush* yeah yeah..  
  
Mimi: *To KSB*I wonder if he's a good kisser!  
  
KSB: probably!!!  
  
SB & DSB: Kawaii!!!!!  
  
KSB: what???  
  
SB: HE'S MINE!!!!*grabs Matt's arm*  
  
Mimi: HE'S MINE!!!!!*grabs Matt's other arm and glares at SB*  
  
SB: *glares back*  
  
Matt: o.o well.I'm officially bored out of my mind..  
  
~!*~!*~!~*!~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!  
  
He noticed that was still holing onto her and blushed like mad.  
  
So they laid down and went to sleep.  
  
////////////morning\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Mimi woke up and felt something warm underneath her. She groaned and opened her eyes, looked around.  
  
'His bed is cozy...wait that isn't the bed..' She stopped thinking and almost screamed, 'It's him! I was.laying my head on his chest!!! MY GOD!!! Kami- Sama! SAVE ME!!!!' He opened his eyes slowly and blushed.  
  
"Good morning Mimi" He said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
She blushed "I uh.. Yeah.Yeah I did Matt. Thanks for letting me sleep by you last night." She said sitting up blushing.  
  
"Your welcome.Mimi-Chan" he smiled. Mimi just smiled back and he sat up.  
  
"D-did...you s-sleep well Matt-kun?"  
  
"Quite well a matter of fact!" he said grabbing a comb and brushing his hair.  
  
*~*~*Back at the police station*~*~*  
  
"Hello Mr. Ishida?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm from the Snowboarding camp that you son Yamato Ishida is at."  
  
"Is anything wrong?"  
  
"H-Hai.see.you son and his cabin partner won this contest and well.there was an avalanche and they are both trapped."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Don't worry were all trying to find them as we speak."  
  
"YOU BETTER FIND MY SON OR I'LL SUE!" with that Mr. Ishida hung up the phone.  
  
The instructor sighed of boredom and dialed Mimi's parent.  
  
~*~*Back at the cabin*~*~  
  
"Matt...I'm really scared.what if they can't find us?" she burrowed her face in her hands and started to cry.  
  
'What to do.I really never had to comfort a girl before... would I do the same thing as I do to T.K when he cries.but wouldn't that be a bit perverted? This is confusing!!!' he gulped and put his arms around Mimi to comfort her. 'I hope she doesn't think I'm a pervert!!!'  
  
"Don't worry.we'll get out of here..I promise." he said softly. She looked up at him tears falling freely 'what am I going to say to him?' she just stared at him.  
  
"We will get out of this cabin alive.but..we might lose a lot of weight!" she laughed  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah Mimi?"  
  
"Thank you" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Matt froze unable to more an inch. 'Did she just kiss me on the cheek..ah forget it man! She's just saying thank you in..her own way!'  
  
They both blushed.  
  
"Uh..your welcome." he said, there eyes were both locked on each other.  
  
They kept staring.there faces getting closer  
  
And closer  
  
And closer.  
  
Until there lips met. Mimi wrapped her arms around this neck and Matt, wrapped his hands around her waist. (A/N O.O...Ahem.that's kinda. kawaii...) 'what AM I doing kissing her.oh well.I am enjoying it.I guess.' he thought to himself.  
  
'this is freaky.like just yesterday we were calling each other names...and now.were kissing each other.and I have to admit.he is a good kisser! Hehe!' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*back at the police station*~*~*  
  
"Do you know what cabin they were in?" The camp owner asked.  
  
The instructor thought for a moment and shook her head, "nope.I don't."  
  
"This is getting worse by the minute!" Sora said  
  
Tai stood there praying in his mind that they were both ok, "I sure hope there ok." (A/N don't worry Tai.there both fine..*giggles*)  
  
~*~*~cabin*~*~*~  
  
They continued the kiss until Mimi fell off the bed, "OW!" she exclaimed "That really hurt!"  
  
"Mimi you ok?" he asked getting out of his bed to help her up.  
  
"Yeah.I'm fine."  
  
He held out his hand, she gratefully grabbed it and he pulled her up.  
  
Thanks Matt." she said  
  
"Hey no problem, Mimi!" 'I still don't get it.did that kiss mean anything? Probably not.' She thought to herself. She grabbed a brush and began to brush her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SB: U GUYS MADE OUT! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Matt & Mimi: *blush*  
  
Matt: were's my 50 bucks Tai!  
  
Tai: u.u' u actually did it..*takes out 50 bucks and gives it to Matt*  
  
Mimi: *tears well up in eyes* u used meeh!?!  
  
KSB & SB: *GASP*  
  
DSB: Go Matt! Kill the prep!!!!  
  
Matt: actually he bet that I wouldn't drink this big can of soda in one minute. n.n  
  
Mimi: so you didn't use meeh!*hearts in eyes*  
  
Matt: uh..no  
  
Sora: oh brother..ur 2 goo eyes...he not that cute!  
  
Mimi:*takes out a picture of Sora worshiping a shrine with Tai pictures and a sculpture made of clay*  
  
Sora: W-W- where did u get that!!!!  
  
Tai: who's that hot guy she's worshiping?  
  
Matt: dude.that's u. _-_  
  
Tai: oh....... 


End file.
